


Loving Lily

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: He Has Her Eyes (Lily/Harry Stories) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, But that would be yuck, F/M, Gangbang, I haven't come up with a reason why Peter isn't in this, Incest, It's an AU - who cares, Marauders, Multi, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: Harry witnesses something that he definitely shouldn't. And hereallylikes it.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> So, this requires a little explaining. Broadly, this is from the same place as 'Lily Loosening Up' but I'll outline here: I read some stuff a while ago but it got deleted - along with the author's account. I'm using the same concept writing it again. This is basically because I write what I want to read and I can't read that one anymore :(. This is bears very little resemblance to the original now. Thanks to a very helpful reader we've worked out that the name of the author was Mr Grindelwald, so credit where it's due for the idea.
> 
> Age Harry as you will, it's marked underage for safety. Enjoy!

Harry poked his head round his bedroom door. It was late, for him. Like many young people, Harry hated feeling like he was being left out. His mother and father had told him that they were having a little gathering and that he wasn't to come down on any account. If he wanted either of them he could call. This was grown-up time. But Harry couldn't stand it. He had to know what the adults were talking about! He had peeked through his bedroom door to make sure that there was no one about to see him. On ascertaining that the coast was clear, he crept down the hallway, towards the bars of light that signalled the stairs ahead. He moved closer, trying desperately hard to avoid making any creaking noises on the floorboards concealed beneath the unhelpfully thin carpet. Moving along the partial mezzanine that separated upper from lower floors in the Potters' home, Harry could see a window that would usually give a view of the small Godric's Hollow lane on which their house sat. At least, that's what he should have seen. Even in the late evenings, the summer season meant he could normally still see most of the street. But the windows were utterly blacked out. Why would his parents want to hide the beautiful evening? Furthermore, it was commonplace for a friend, Bathilda or one of the Abbots, to look in on them - peek through the window, wave, and then open the unlocked front door. Why, tonight, did they not want visitors? Surely, it would have livened up the party: as far as he knew the only people in attendance were Remus and Sirius. 

He reached the top step. As he did so he unknowingly stepped inside the boundaries of the Muffliato charm his parents had cast around the whole of the downstairs. Now he could hear voices. why hadn't he heard them on the approach? What was going on? Then he heard Sirius' voice, quite clearly and jumped a little, "Did you brew this Euphoria Lil? It's fucking wonderful."  
"I did, Pad. Glad you like it." He had never heard his mother talk like that. Her voice was low, sweet.  
Another joined in - Remus, thought Harry, "I've never heard of it being powdered before, though. Makes it much easier to take."  
"Oh, it was just a simple drying charm, really. Nothing special."

Harry had to know what they were on about. What was Euphoria? He knew his mum had been a prodigious potioneer at school, was it a potion, perhaps? That meant that 'brewing' made sense... Harry began to steel himself. He desperately wanted to look round the corner of the stairs and in the direction the voices were coming from. Now he heard his father, "Anyone for more drinks?" Then a mewling sound, "No, no, not for you. All your drinking tonight is cum." Who was James talking to? Harry braced himself and... his head emerged around the corner. A totally confusing and completely unbelievable sight greeted him. Remus and Sirius sat on opposite sofas, the coffee table between them. Both were shirtless, Sirius' dark hair cascading down his toned, pale chest. The scars that littered Remus' shoulders and back were visible to Harry for the first time. James, also topless, was backing away, carrying wine glasses into the kitchen, presumably to be replenished. However, on the table between his parents' friends lay Harry's mother, Lily. Her pale flesh glowed in the warm light. She was completely naked. Harry had rarely seen any more of his mother than any stranger but now she was laid bare. He took in the long legs, tapering delicately to her feet, just as her arms did to her long fingers. Lily lay face up, one hand between her legs, obscuring her crotch, the other dangled lazily off the side of the table. Harry's young eyes travelled up her stomach, cleft and pale, to her huge, milky breasts. Even lying down they still seemed huge. Large, soft, pink nipples topped each one. Harry knew enough of the world to be sure it was unusual for him to discover his mother, nude, lying on the living room table in front of two men who were not her husband, especially with the same husband's knowledge. This was inexplicable enough, let alone the sparkling powder that lay in patches on Lily's stomach and breasts. As he wondered at this stranger sight, Remus bent down, clamping one side of his nose shut and sniffing along Lily's stomach with the other, and inhaled the powder. Lily giggled and withdrew the hand that had rested between her legs to caress his hair. As Remus leaned back, his eyes closed, sinking into the couch, the last part of Lily was revealed to Harry. He could see the large area of perfectly kept red hair between Lily' legs and, as they parted slightly, the mound of glistening flesh there, divided by a moist slit at the centre.

Just then, James reentered, carrying full glasses, and Harry backed away hastily. He couldn't process what he had seen. He sat there for quite some time, unsure what to do, before noticing the tent in his pyjama trousers. He pulled back the waistband to see his penis, incredibly hard. Harry rose and tiptoed back to his bedroom, knowing he would be unable to sleep. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More than a year passed. Every time Harry was banished to his room on an evening like that first one, he returned in desperate curiosity to the top-most step, to see what debauchery was going on that night. Younger than most, Harry saw sex in person, before his eyes. Usually one or more of the men would penetrate his mother variously in her mouth, vagina and, scarcely though Harry could believe it, her bum. Sometimes with more than one of them in any one of these. Once he had found all three peeing on Lily's face and breasts. Another time they had pushed a big silver ball into his mummy's vagina and then tickled a small area above the ball as Lily wailed and moaned, nearly crying for it stop. It had been all Harry could do not to cry himself. Lily had been tied down and only when untied had she kissed the others and thanked them. Then Harry had realised that she hadn't really wanted them to stop. 

On one evening there had been no party, but Harry had heard his mother's now familiar moans and had gone to investigate. He had peered through the chink in his parents' bedroom door. There they had been, both naked, sitting beside eachother, resting against the headboard. Lily had one hand wrapped around his Dad's penis while he had two fingers buried in Lily's hole. As Harry watched, James pummelled Lily with his hand until she fell across him. He continued to push in and out of her, a juice that Harry thought might be pee sprinkling onto the bedclothes from his mum's vagina. Only nights later, Harry discovered it might not have been what he had thought. As he watched his father push his penis in and out of her vagina he felt a rush in himself and his own penis throbbed. He squirted white, creamy liquid all over the inside of his trousers and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself. 

Now he sat, hands inside the same pyjamas, weeks later, watching tonight's display. Lily was on her knees in front of Sirius. She had one of his testicles in her mouth. Harry had found he liked to pretend she was doing this to him and was rubbing his own penis just like she was rubbing Sirius' and fondling his own testicles as if it were her mouth. James and Remus sat opposite, their hands around each other's large penises, groaning as they watched Lily and Sirius. Sirius spurted his cream across Lily's face as she suckled on his testicles. At the sight of his mother's face, glazed with the stuff, Harry's own penis pulsed. He gasped aloud at the force of the pleasure. He heard a popping sound as Lily spat Sirius out in shock, her eyes now fixed on the top of the stairs. "Harry?!"

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought seeing as this was semi-Harry pov I'd start off using very basic sexual language etc, sort of as a challenge for myself. Once we get into serious stuff that'll stop, it gets a bit repetitive.  
> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.  
> -H


	2. Induction

Harry froze. He was glued, absurdly, to the stair, his hands clutching his still spasming penis, his fingers covered in liquid. "Get down here at once, young man." Lily ordered. Harry gulped. He withdrew his hands, attempting to wipe them on the material and stumbled down the stairs. James greeted him at the bottom. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and guided him to an empty chair. Harry sat, his eyes aimed at the floor.  
"What were you doing, Harry." Asked James.  
"Watching" Mumbled Harry.  
"More than watching, seemed like to me." Laughed Remus.  
"Did you like seeing us, Harry?" He looked up at the sound of Lily's voice. She was standing, hands on hips, clearly aware of how much of her body he could see. He nodded. Harry looked around. All of the men were still hard, Sirius was rubbing himself almost absent-mindedly.  
"If the boy wants to watch, I say we put on a show, close-up, like." Said Sirius.  
"I'm up for it if you are, Pad." Said James. Remus, too, nodded. "Lil?"  
"Better get going, if I've got an audience to please. I want those dicks in every hole at once. Harry's got a thing or two to learn." She looked down at her son, wiped the semen from her face with her fingers and then sucked it off. "Sit over there, Harry," she said, gesturing to the sofa.  
"M-mum?" Lily squirmed in delight her fingers raking briefly across her crotch. She pointed again. Unable to speak, Harry sat. 

Lily looked around as the others busied themselves, Remus sitting on the table, James and Sirius rubbing each other's dicks. "Where's the lube?" She asked, then catching sight of it beside Harry. She smiled wickedly. "Grab that bottle for me, Harry." He picked it up, trying to give it to her. "No, just squirt some onto your fingers." He obeyed. "Right," Lily approached, sitting down on the carpet before him. "Rub it in there... well done. Okay..." Lily moved onto her knees, her rear towards her son. "...now can you just rub some into Mummy's arse?" She wiggled her bum at him.  
"What?!" Harry sprang back, a little of the lube going on his trousers.  
"C'mon, Harry, you've seen your Dad's cock and you were just wanking about my tits like five minutes ago," her voice lowered "Don't pretend you don't want to..." He gulped, hesitated, and then moved toward her. Tentatively, he rubbed some of the gel-like substance onto one, big, pale cheek. Lily laughed, "In the middle, Harry, into the crack. How's anything going to get in there if you rub it all on the outside?" Harry blushed and moved a little more toward the cleft of his mother's bum. Then further and further until, quite suddenly due to the unexpected slickness of his fingers, they slid into her arse crack. Lily gasped and chuckled. Harry feebly moved his fingers up and down until, with a sigh, Lily reached behind and gently took hold of his wrist. She guided his hand deep into her until Harry felt a ring of resistance. "Feel that?" asked Lily.  
Harry gulped a "yes."  
"Okay, now push in gently... that's right -oh god, fuck yes!- keep going, yup and -oh fuck- yes, yes, yes! YES! You're... you're in now." Getting the idea, Harry spread the lube around as far as he could reach before gently easing out. Lily let go of his hand and stood up. She ran her own fingers through his hair, looking lovingly at him. "Well done."

She turned away. Harry watched her now glistening arse as it swayed from side to side with the motion of her movement. He took in the sleek way in which the lines of her frame traced her outline, from her shoulders down and then tucking into her narrow waist before widening quickly to her hips. The only interruptions were the bulges just under her armpits where, even from behind, he could see the rounded sides of her massive tits. Lily's hand now caressed Remus' scarred shoulder before turning, again, to Harry. She reclined backwards, giving her weight over to Remus' arms and allowing him to guide her. She reached down between her legs and took hold of the man's dick. Her strong legs pushed her upwards and then allowed her slowly down, feeding him into her arse hole. Her head whipped backwards in delight as she let go of his cock, sinking fully onto him. For a moment, everything seemed frozen. Harry looked at his mother's expression of ecstasy, her head thrown back. He took in her beautiful, pale bouncing tits, flopping as the force of her pleasure rocked her. And he gazed at her spread, pink lips, glistening with liquid. Lily gasped at Sirius, "I need you in my pussy." 

Sirius obliged at once. He slid himself into Lily's pussy with desperate force.They both groaned in delight as Sirius' big dick filled Lily almost to her limit. The three figures began to move in rhythm. Harry was transfixed by what portion of his mother he could see. Sweat dripped from her as both her holes were pounded by the two men. Her boobs jiggled and jumped as she was rocked at regular intervals by both Remus and Sirius' thrusting. Sirius slapped at one of Lily's nipples and she giggled, arching herself up for a kiss. Harry was snapped out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. "She can take more than just those two, y'know." James said. "When we were at school there were a few pretty insane nights. I think the record was six total. Don't ask me how we did it... I've had back trouble ever since." He laughed at the memory. "'course, we broke that here, but we had to use dildos for that. She looks good with her cunt stuffed with as many cocks as possible, your mum."  
James leaned in closer as Harry opened his mouth to ask, "What are dildos?"  
"Like, fake cocks. Y'know, plastic or metal, in the shape of dicks - so you can fuck yourself."  
Harry's eyes returned to his mother, her eyes now closed, panting as Sirius increased the pace with which he hammered her cunt. The boy's mind was sudden;y full of ideas - what could be done with as many cocks as you liked? His own throbbed at the thought. He realised he had only seen the tip of the iceberg in his months of observation. James had noticed the movement in Harry's pyjamas. "It's fine if you wanna have a wank." He said to his son. "Sometimes I like to just watch them. Think we'll do as the lady says soon, though. She did say she wanted us to fill _all _her holes for you. You might wanna move to the other sofa, you'll be able to see without Pad's bum in your face." Sirius looked behind and winked at them.__

____

Harry got up and sat so that he was side on to the group around the table. Lily looked over at the movement. She saw Harry and licked her lips. Then reached down, still watching him, and began to rub at her pussy, hard. Harry, unable to break eye contact. Reached into his pyjamas and grasped his impossibly hard cock. He had never known it to feel like this. "Get it out for me." Lily moaned at him. Harry obediently slid his pyjamas to his knees and rubbed himself, slowly. Lily began to play with one of her massive tits, pinching at pulling at the soft teat. She was momentarily distracted from the vision of her son masturbating by the approach of her husband. In one, coordinated, well practised manoeuvre, James slid his cock into Lily's mouth and down her throat. A glugging, gargling noise issued from her as James' large member fucked her face mercilessly. James grunted in obvious pleasure, all of the men knew they wouldn't last long. The thought of her son, watching her be gang-fucked in every hole and wanking, threw Lily over the edge. She wailed into James dick, jammed in her throat as she came. Lily pussy spasmed, as did her arse, as she squirted copious liquid all up Sirius stomach. The sight of this started the men off. Remus and Sirius gasped as they sprayed Lily's walls. Cum leaked from around the cocks, out of her as they squirted sticky jets far and wide. Seconds later, James, driven mad by the entire scene, sprayed down Lily's throat. They withdrew, leaving her gasping and sweaty, leaking semen, on the coffee table. "H-harry too..." moaned Lily. Sirius approached and pushed Harry forward. Almost involuntarily, he rubbed harder at his own cock. Lily worked gently at one of her nipples as her son jacked his dick above her. With a slight shout, Harry came. His over sensitive cock exploded with cum. It drenched Lily's face and tits. She greedily rubbed it into her boobs and licked at what had ended up around her mouth. Then she leaned up and licked the last few drops from the tip of Harry's still throbbing dick. 

____

To be continued...

____


	3. Exploration

It was nearly time for bed - or what was supposed to be Harry's bed time. Lily was running a bath for him. That hadn't much discussed what had happened a week before at the Potters' last 'party'. Harry had spent every night that week reflecting on what had happened. He thought the stains in his pyjama trousers might be permanent. Both his parents' weeks at work had been very busy as well. There hadn't been much time between their getting home and all three of them turning in for bed. James had even been forced to work that day and late into the night, Saturday, though Lily had been home, cleaning and cooking. But now she was running his bath. Though he knew how much further they had gone, Harry was suddenly rather self conscious about stripping in front of his mother. Just at that moment, she stuck her head around the bathroom door. "C'mon, Harry, it's ready." Her face withdrew. He slid off his bed, carrying his pyjamas with him, and entered the bathroom. Inside, on the other side of the tub, adjusting the taps, was Lily. He was disappointed that she was fully clothed, any chance he got to see more of her than usual was like gold to him.

"Ready to get in?" He was broken out of his reverie by her voice. Harry shuffled uncomfortably. "Come on, you. Why do you hate being clean so much?" Laughed Lily. She circled the bath and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then she grappled with the button of his trousers. He flinched a little. She looked up, winking, and persisted. She slid the fabric down his legs to reveal the tent in his boxers. Lily didn't blink. She grabbed the waistband and pulled him free. His penis wobbled a little and she chuckled. He stepped out of the pool of clothes and clambered into the hot water. Lily grabbed a flannel and began wiping him down. She rubbed soap into his back and his hair, behind his ears. Harry winced as she rubbed hard at his scalp. Then, quite matter-of-factly, she asked, "So, did you enjoy the party the other night?"  
Harry stammered out a "Y-y-es, lots." She rubbed at his chest and shoulders.  
"I knew you'd find out about all the fun we have one day, but it was a bit of a shock seeing you there." Harry mumbled indistinctly. His mother cleaned his sides and his stomach. "Have you been thinking about the next one, Harry?" Her hand dipped into the water and brushed against his cock. Harry gasped. Lily giggled, playfully. "You must have a lot of questions. Or at least, things you'd like to tell me." Harry was unsure. Somehow, in spite of all that had happened, it still felt odd opening up to his mother the way she seemed to be suggesting. "I'd love to answer your questions, or at least hear what you think. Tell you what: every time you ask a question or tell me a secret I'll do whatever you ask, okay?" Harry nodded uncertainly. But said nothing. "Maybe I should start off then," Lily said, "What's your favourite part of a lady?" Harry's face burned red. He mumbled something. "C'mon, Harry. "Is it the face?" she laughed derisively, "The boobs? The arse?"  
"Boobs," said Harry, throwing caution to the wind.  
"Well done!" Lily exclaimed, she seemed genuinely really happy. "What do you want me to do?" Harry could think of a hundred things, none of which he wanted to say. His mother seemed to anticipate the problem. "Seeing as you like boobs best, shall I take my top off?" Harry nodded eagerly, despite himself. She reached down and pulled the fabric over her head, tossing it aside. Now he could see her bra. Her delicious pale flesh cupped by red lace, her toned white stomach, dropping beneath the waist of her sleek trousers. "How about now, you tell me something."  
Harry gulped. He cast around for something to say. "I haven't stopped thinking about what happened last Saturday..." Lily nodded encouragingly, "I've..." he hesitated "I've touched myself and thought about it every night." Lily sat back, smiling widely.  
"Yeah, I know. We do wash your clothes you know." Harry blushed. "Right, what should I do next?" She asked brightly.  
"Trousers?" Harry said sheepishly.  
"Sure!" She sprang up, her restrained chest bouncing enticingly. She turned away, bent, deliberately exposing her bum to him, and slid the clothing away. Her matching underwear was revealed, much of the back half hidden as the thin piece of material had slid into the crack of her perfect arse. She turned back toward him. "Okay, what else?"  
Harry was ready for the question this time, growing in confidence as well as desire for further favours. "I've watched a lot of videos when I've been thinking about the other night."  
Lily laughed. "You and the rest of the planet - you'll have to do better than that. What kind of videos do you like? What things do you like to see people doing?"  
"I-I like seeing lots of men with one woman. As many as possible. And I like when they tie the woman up."  
"Oooh, kinky." Lily giggled.  
"A-and, and I like it when the lady squirts her own cum. There- there was one video where they tied her up and they made her do it over and over again. It went on for an hour." There was a tiny wet patch now forming in the red fabric between Lily's legs. "I'd like to do that to a lady one day."  
Lily shivered. "Yeah, that can be fun... Well you deserve your reward..."  
"Can you take off the bra, please."  
Lily nodded and smiled. "Could you unclip it for me?" He mirrored her. She turned and allowed him to fumblingly pull the clip on the back of her bra loose. He let the ties swing down and she held the cups in place with her forearms as she rotated back toward him. She let the lace fall. He had forgotten how good her breasts looked. They were larger than any Harry had seen in the videos but, unlike those, not stiff and artificial. They had a bounce of their own, looking soft and lovable. They were topped with those wonderful, big pink nipples and protuberant teats. Harry could barely tear his eyes away.  
He stumbled as he began his first question, "What- wha- what do you like best for men to do to you?"  
Lily paused for a moment, pondering. "Well, I like a lot of the things you do, as it happens. Being tied up is fun, the boys can get pretty rough. And I certainly like cumming as much and as often as possible, even if it's not with your dad or the others. And I like a lot of dicks at once. A couple in the shitter, another couple in my cunt, that's what's most likely to have me begging." Harry's mind was spiralling, he was as hard as he could ever remember being.  
"What does it feel like," he began, "Having one up- in your..?"  
"Having a dick in my shit hole? Is that your next question? You haven't had anything for the other one yet..."  
"Okay, can you take the panties off."  
"I was hoping you'd ask that." She lifted her legs and slid off her final piece of clothing, dropping the wet cloth to the floor. Then she spread her legs for him. Harry gazed at his mother's glistening cunt. The lips slightly parted, glowing with liquid, the pink flesh desperately appealing. She had shaved the hair and was perfectly smooth. Harry's cock broke the surface of the water. "Now," Lily said, and she seemed a little breathless, "you wanted to know about having a dick in my bum." She stood up and turned, wiggling her arse at him. Harry saw something protruding from between the cheeks. Lily slid the object out of her arse hole with two fingers and sat back down.  
"What is it?"  
"It's called a butt plug. I've got a few. This is my smallest one."  
"Why does it stay in you?"  
"Because it feels nice. Do you want to try it?" She smiled.  
What?!" Harry's face reddened again.  
"You asked what it feels like. This is as close as we'll get at the moment." Harry didn't know what to say.  
"W-won't it hurt?"  
"No, not really. It'll feel weird at first but we'll use a lot of lube."  
Harry began to shake his head, staring at it. "No, it's too big."  
Lily looked at her toy. "Maybe you're right... I've been using it a long time, it might be a little big for you. I could use my finger instead if you like, just like when you lubed me up ready for Remus." The memory said Harry into overdrive. He nodded. "Okay, get on your knees." 

He obeyed. Lily reached down for a bottle of baby oil and bathed her whole hand in it. The she knelt on the bathroom floor. The flesh of her bum peeled away from the seat, she left a pool of liquid behind. She rubbed more lube into Harry's bum cheeks before working into the crack. From a gasp he made, she knew she'd found his entrance. "Okay, are you ready?" He nodded. She worked her finger and the ring of muscle in his rear, gently teasing until it was wide enough. She began to work the finger into his arse hole and he moaned in the confusion of the sensation. Though he could not see, her other hand was gently playing with her pussy, her juices flowing as she finger-fucked her son's tight little shit hole. Her hand slid a fair way into him. "You okay?" Harry merely nodded. "I'm going to fuck you now, Harry, is that alright?"  
"Yes." Breathed Harry. Lily slid the finger further into him before pulling part way out an repeating. Harry groaned as she worked further and further into him, reaching nearer and nearer her goal. One flick and Harry shuddered. Harry sensed she had found what she had been looking for. She pressed into his and Harry screamed "MUMMMMYYYYY." His dick spasmed and his hole contracted.  
Lily mercilessly pummelled his spot gasping, "Yes, cum for me baby, cum for mummy... good boy." Harry squirted cum into the water and Lily slowly withdrew her finger. She ran a hand through his wet hair.


	4. Rationing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks later...

The door slammed as Harry came home. School had been hell for ages and now he had to hand over the report he had been given to his parents. He was hoping he'd be able to work off some steam wanking while they fucked. Or maybe his Mum might put him in her mouth like she had a couple of weeks before...  
"Is that you, honey?" It was her. Harry was already reddening. Lily came into the hall. His downcast eyes took in her bare feet and the form-fitting jeans she was wearing. He couldn't look at her face, partly out of embarrassment but mostly because his eyes had snagged on her exposed tits. Lily walked around regularly in various states of undress these days, as did James, and, while it didn't seem strange any more, he still enjoyed it a lot. He forced himself to pass over her beautiful soft nipples and look at her face.  
"Mum... I've got something to give to you..." She nodded expectantly. Harry held out the envelope, open from where he had looked at his marks. She took it and opened it. Her eyes roved over the text and she read for a solid minute. Then she refolded the parchment, put it back in the envelope and laid it on a side table.  
"Come with me, Harry." He followed her into the kitchen and they sat either side of the table. "This is no good." Lily said sternly. "You can't go on like this. I'm going to have to punish you for this." Harry hung his head, expecting to have to use some sort of revision plan or go to bed earlier. "No more porn." His head whipped upwards. "No masturbation and you certainly won't be having any fun with me and your father tonight."  
"No, Mum, please!" Lily's face was stony. "I can't concentrate if I haven't been able to watch."  
"Oh, you can watch," she said, "That's part of it." 

Lily kept Harry in sight all the way through the making of dinner. When he asked to go to the bathroom she made him relieve himself with the door open so she could make sure he wasn't 'relieving himself' in other ways. When James got home she shut Harry in the kitchen while the two of them discussed inaudibly in the lounge. The pair entered and Harry looked up. "Strip, Harry." James said, his features unreadable.  
"Thank you!" Harry gasped gratefully and removed his uniform at once. He was already half-hard with the continued exposure to Lily's big boobs. James approached Harry before moving around behind him. Before Harry had registered that anything was wrong, the cuffs were on his wrists. "What-?"  
"Be quiet." Lily said. Harry fell silent. He had never seen her like this. The combined power of her sexuality and her anger frightened him. Harry was led out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Lily's naked back ahead of him and James behind. They took him into their bedroom and sat him on the chair, his hands held uselessly behind him. Then it got an awful lot worse for Harry as Lily slid her trousers off and stood, nude before him. His cock was desperate for attention but nothing was given.

Lily turned to James and embraced him, pressing her soft flesh against his body and sliding her hands beneath his clothes. James, too, was soon undressed and his cock rubbed against Lily's pale thigh. Harry was sweating in his chair, wriggling desperately but he could do nothing. James lay on the bed, face up, his legs pointing towards Harry and his dick aimed to the sky. Lily clambered up beside him before straddling him, facing Harry, and widening her legs. She bared her sopping cunt to him before sliding easily onto James, as if he was made to fit her. At once, she began to rock up and down astride her husband, her pale tits bouncing, one hand dancing at her nipple. James began to thrust upwards, meeting her descent, and steadily increasing in pace. Tiny shock-waves travelled up Lily's pale flesh, her flat, taught stomach, across her legs, with every powerful meeting of cock-head and cervix. Harry was almost sobbing with lust as he watched his parents fuck wildly. Lily only laughed at him. She switched tact, her hand abandoning her nipple and falling instead on her stretched pussy. She rubbed hard at her clit, juices running down her legs and moaned in delight as James continued to pound her. This proved enough for Lily to find her climax. Her hand shook violently on her clit as she peaked, squirting cum outwards, a few drops reaching her panting son.

She dismounted from James, who was still hard, and approached. Quite normally, as if her son hadn't just watched her get ploughed, she said "Those grades really need to pick up, Harry."  
"Please, just let me-" He began.  
"Shhhh" Lily said, putting a finger to his lips. She picked his boxers up off the floor. They had a little precum on them from where Harry's painfully hard cock had dripped. Lily sat on the edge of the bed. She opened her legs again and revealed her puffy, red lips. She fed his underwear into her soaked hole, pressing them in with a finger. James laughed.  
"Mum, please, I-" he was transfixed as she drew the now sodden fabric out and dangled it in front of him.  
"Maybe you've been talking too much in class, honey." She pushed the fabric into his half open mouth, hard. Harry was consumed with the hot, wet smell of his mother. He didn't think he'd ever been so hard. 

James now sat on the edge of the bed and Lily dropped to her knees before him. She kissed his balls lovingly, drenching them in her saliva. She sucked and licked at them until James moaned. She traced the tip of her tongue up the sensitive underside of James' cock until she tickled the cleft of his head. Harry's father buried his hands convulsively in his wife's long scarlet hair, the muscles of his neck and arms clenching and unclenching as Lily pleasured him. She sank her head down onto his dick, groaning in delight as she tasted her own fuck-juices as well as her husband's. She bobbed up and down, her eyes meeting his in loving supplication. James gently encouraged her downwards. She took him easily down her throat, well practised in this particular art. For several minutes the gentle noises from the two of them and Harry's heavy breathing were all that could be heard. She finally withdrew from around James with a pop and kissed his stomach. Then she lifted her chest to meet him. She wrapped his throbbing erection in her soft, fleshy breasts and began to rub, slowly, sensuously. James threw his head back as she wanked him with her massive tits. His hips bucked upwards and her tongue was there to meet the emerging head of his cock from within the cleavage of her sticky boobs. With Lily's rubbing and his own thrusts, James came soon after. He shouted as his cock exploded, depositing cum all over his wife's face, neck and already wet bust. She licked most of it off herself, as well as off him, before turning to look at Harry, who was pale and heaving.

"Maybe he's had enough now, Lil?" said James, breathing hard still.  
"Not quite yet, baby." She reached into a bedside drawer and pulled out a fleshlight.  
She approached her son, weighing the thing in her hand. She raised it and lowered it onto Harry's throbbing dick. It was was so slick with precum that it slid straight on. Harry whined into the cloth in his mouth and attempted to buck into the silky walls now enveloping him, in the hope of reaching climax. Quick as a flash, however, Lily had tapped the fleshlight with her wand. It quivered, rose, and then began to slide itself around Harry's cock. He felt on the brink of orgasm almost at once. The thing rubbed harder and harder and then... stopped. Harry moaned in anguish. It started again. His chest rose and fell very rapidly as he found himself almost there. Then nothing. Harry was almost crying with frustration. Lily took james' hand and led him from the room. 

They returned, perhaps twenty minutes later (long enough for James to fuck Lily again across the kitchen table), though it had felt like several days to Harry. He was sweating everywhere, it pooled beneath him. As Lily opened the door Harry nearly came again. He bucked desperately but the terrible magic of the device knew exactly when to stop so that he would never make it. Lily knelt down in front of her son, taking care to ensure that her tits pressed into his knees, and pulled the fabric out of his mouth. A jumble of mixed pleading, apologies and obscene requests met her but she calmly asked him. "Are you going to let your grades slip again, Harry?"  
"N-no I'm not I promise really I won't I promise please..." He tailed off.  
"It's okay, Harry. Shhh now. We forgive you, we love you, you know that. Let Mummy make it all better." She slipped the device of his cock and kissed him gently on the cheek. Her hand wrapped around his aching member and jerked once, twice, three times. Harry came on the third and fell limply into her arms.


	5. Consummation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming...

Harry was reading when Lily entered his bedroom. She was wearing a loose silk dressing gown, barely tied around her waist and Harry was drooling almost at once. “I called like five times from the kitchen, Harry.”  
“Wha- oh,” Harry was ogling his mum’s barely hidden boobs, “sorry, I was listening.” He gestured to the headphones that lay beside him.  
“Hmmm,” Lily looked at him suspiciously, “I hope you’ve done some work too.”  
“Yeah!” Insisted Harry, a little nervously. He still hadn’t fully gotten over his punishment for falling school standards. “We had a test today and it went really well.”  
“Good,” Lily said, smiling, “you can tell me all about it over dinner. Your Dad’s away until Sunday evening.”  
“But I thought he was going to be back tomorrow?”  
“He’s had to stay on an extra day, they had to detain someone overnight, waiting for lawyers, apparently.” Lily grinned, “We can have some Mummy-son time, though.”

Five minutes later they were sitting down to dinner. As Harry was digging in, Lily asked about school, the test, his friends. By the time they had finished on the subject of his education both of them had finished eating too.  
“Well,” Lily sat back in her chair, “what shall we do tonight..? We’ve got a lot of time all of a sudden.”  
“I dunno,” Harry mused, “maybe watch a film or something?”  
“I was thinking…” Lily’s eyes met his and there was a fire there that transfixed Harry, “I could fuck your brains out.”  
Harry sat there, dumbstruck. He had been allowed to watch; he had been able to touch and even to taste. But this was something new. He stared at her. “You mean… really?”  
“Yes,” she smiled very widely, “really. But,” she was suddenly a little brisker, “we aren’t just going to have sex here on the kitchen table,” those two words echoed in his mind and swirled his brains with fire: _have sex_. With _her_. “You’re going to go and have a shower and get ready properly. A proper wash, okay?”  
He nodded mutely.  
“Great. I’ll clear up down here.” He got up to leave. “And Harry,” she called as he made for the stairs, “you won’t need your pyjamas.” She waved him away upstairs.

Harry almost sleep-walked his way through his ablutions. He was in and of the shower without really noticing what he was doing. Rubbing himself dry with a towel, his penis responded instantly to the vigorous sensation, standing stiff almost at once. He exited the bathroom before halting again, where should he go? He felt going back to his room would seem childish but going downstairs would be a false move too – she’d said they weren’t doing… it on the kitchen table. Lily’s head poked out of her bedroom just at that moment. “C’mon, honey.”  
Harry covered the few metres in seconds and was into the room before he thought how strange it might be to have sex in the room in which he may well have been conceived. But he wanted it. She was still wearing the dressing gown. He had half hoped she would already be naked, but the idea of undressing her made him all the harder. In Lily’s eyes, the blaze he had noticed earlier was brighter. Suddenly, his mind was blank, he didn’t know what to do. “I- I-“ He stammered.  
“it’s okay,” she soothed, covering the distance between them, “Let’s start slow, I like that with your Dad sometimes.” She took his hands gently in hers and placed them on the long neckline of the silk, pushing his hands into the flesh of her breasts. Harry slid the fabric away from her glorious tits, revealing their size, and dropped the material. She now stood before him in nothing but panties. A hand ran it’s way along his chest, her head, above his, meeting his hair in a kiss. Her hand reached his throbbing erection. He gasped as she ran long fingers along his length. “My little man.” She whispered into his hair as she rubbed his cock.  
“What happens next?” Harry moaned back.  
She broke the contact at head and hand, searching for his gaze, lifting his chin. “You can get me ready… Take away my underwear… and get me wet, so you can get inside me.” Clearly, her own narration was getting her off. She fell away from him, bouncing, spread-eagled onto the bed. Harry followed her as she lifted her legs. He grasped the waist of her knickers and pulled them down her legs. She obviously didn’t need the wetting – her lips were glistening already. “Come and taste Mummy’s pussy, Harry.” She beckoned. He knelt on the edge of the bed, between her legs, staring down at her. Naked, pale, curving, and all for him? He bent, uncertain and first, and kissed her mound. She bucked at little at his touch. He lapped at her sweet cunt and she buried her hand in his hair, forcing him onto her. Harry licked and sucked all he could. Lily began to groan, pushing in deeper into her. His hands reached out and caressed her pale legs, her firm arse cheeks. She quivered as his fingers drew to the cleft of her bum. Wrapping her legs around his boyish back, Lily drove her son’s face hard into her pussy. “Fuck, oh, Harry…” she gasped as he gained in confidence, “Yes, lick Mummy’s cunt. It feels so good, baby when you eat me.” Harry’s eyes roved up towards her face. Her head was thrown back, one hand clutching her heaving breast, pinching the teat. Her eyes bored into his as she said, “Let Mummy ride your face.”

Harry smiled into her groin as he was rolled onto his back. Lily lifted herself away, sitting on his chest for a moment, looking down at her son’s grin, wet with her fuck-juices. Her eyes brightening, she swivelled away from his face and instead took in his cock. She bent forward, her already sweaty jugs pressing into Harry’s stomach, and took his dick in her mouth. At the same time, she wriggled backwards, her cunny sliding back onto her boy’s mouth. As Harry began to lick in eearnest once more, she became more and more violent with her blowjob. Spit flew as she let him fuck her mouth and responded by pushing her throat onto his hot, slick cock with all she could. She felt him tense and released him, sitting upright again. Her lust was overcoming her thought. She ground into his head, gasping in delight as his tongue send spasmodic waves up her body, her nipples tightening on her tits, her body throbbing. His hands gripped her tight and she let off. Sitting above his head, she leaned down to kiss him. After spluttering a little he reciprocated.

Lily encouraged Harry upright. The knelt together, her looking down into his eyes again. Her height allowed her to lift her legs over his. She reached down and clasped his dick, holding it fast as she slid down onto him. He was enveloped in his mother’s pussy as she pressed him to her. Slight movements, up or down, sent waves through them both. The thought of what was happening set Harry on the road to climax immediately. Lily lifted her breast, cupping his head, as she slid her nipple between his lips. Mother suckled son as he thrusted harder into her cunt. Lily’s head flew back as he paced harder and harder, no longer able to control himself. She dropped herself down onto his shaft with greater rapidity and began to wail incoherently. He hit her limit and she came, moaning, “Mummy loves you…” over and over. Her cunny gushed, the spray along with the contractions, pushing Harry to orgasm. His cock spasmed in her cunt and he spurted himself over her inner walls. They fell sideways together, Harry still inside his mother, and shook with orgasmic aftershocks. The whole thing had lasted mere minutes. But they had hours ahead, days even, in which to enjoy each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love talking to people and hearing your reviews is the only way I can make this stuff better. If you've got any thoughts at all I'd love to hear them. I'll happily look at suggestions or requests too, always looking to try new things.  
> -H


End file.
